


Pretty Boy

by my_angel_misha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor maybe???, I try, In which Harry calls Draco a pretty boy, It gets really fluffy at the end dang, It’s based off of a text post, Kissing, M/M, Okay nearly everything I write turns into porn, Prefect’s bathroom, and Ron just “wait wtf did you just say”, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_angel_misha/pseuds/my_angel_misha
Summary: In which a title slips of out Harry’s mouth in the middle of an argument with Draco.Or:Harry says something out of the ordinary.Draco stops.Ron stops.Harry just rolls with it.





	1. Verbal Filters Are Not Required at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is based off of the text post “Harry and Draco bickering during 8th year and Harry pushes Draco against the wall, says “wanna say that again, pretty boy?” And they’re both just glaring at each other until Ron says “Did you just call Malfoy pretty?” 
> 
> Someone was like “Wow I need this written noW,” so... Here I am. I write things. I like to think people read them. If you’re still reading this, you’re a darling and I love you. 
> 
> Buckle your seatbelts, because it’s time for some fighting. And by fighting, I quite literally mean sex. Just sex.

In hindsight, Harry had no idea why or how the phrase left his lips. He didn’t know which of his brain receptors was hit with too many Stupefying charms, but it just kind of slipped out. No, it hadn’t even  _slipped out,_ if he really thought about it. Harry had quite literally screamed the words in Draco’s face with no remorse whatsoever. 

It all started on a rainy Thursday afternoon, when Harry was halfway to his Divinations class, his trusty Ron by his side. The two were chatting amicably, when Draco bloody Malfoy stomped by the green-eyed boy, pushing into his side and quite purposely knocking Harry’s- Well,  _everything_ \- out of his hands. 

Harry felt his jaw clench and his blood start to boil as he instinctively reached out a hand to grip Draco’s wrist before the blonde could slither away like the snake he was. 

The thing was, as much as Harry despised Draco Malfoy with every fibre of his being, some of those fibres seemed to want to lick his neck as well. He blamed it on the stupefy he got during first year. (they lasted a long time, you know?) 

 _Anyway,_ Harry was angry; and when Harry was angry, he squeezed whatever was in his hands until it bursted. But, right now, it just so happened to be Draco’s wrist that was in his hand. Whoops? 

Draco practically squeaked, the most unmanly noise passing his lips as Harry put a death grip on his dainty, pale wrist. 

“Bloody  _hell_ , Potter!”Draco exclaimed in pain, trying to wiggle out of the raven-haired wizard’s grasp. 

Harry slowly released the pressure on Draco’s wrist, but didn’t look any less steamed as he glared at Draco. “And what was that for, Malfoy?” He sneered, nose wrinkling in distaste. 

“No need to go caveman on me, Potter. I was only joking.” Draco mumbled and rolled his eyes, leaning back against the corridor wall lazily. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenched tightly. “You are such an asshole!” He exclaimed, eyes darkened with anger (probably).

“Bite me, Potter. At least I’m not friends with mudbloods.” Draco smirked lazily, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. 

Harry growled and pushed Draco up against the wall with his forearm, pressed against his sternum. “Wanna say that again, pretty boy?” He snarled, locking eyes with Draco. 

Draco’s eyes widened for a split second, before they narrowed once more, caught on Harry’s deep green eyes. 

Ron watched on, his jaw practically unhinged from the socket. “Wait... Did you just...? What did you just say?” He asked dazedly. 

Harry didn’t respond, too fueled with anger (and attraction) to respond. He kept the intense gaze with his rival, lips curled back in a snarl. 

Draco’s gaze quickly dropped to Harry’s lips, and then back to his eyes slowly. He bit at his lower lip, swallowing thickly. 

And just like that, everything changed. The angry tension in the air slowly morphed into a sexual tension that could be cut through with a wand. 

Harry moved first, covering Draco’s mouth with his own. It wasn’t a cute first kiss under the moonlight of a thousand stars or some rubbish like that; the kiss was clacking teeth and dueling tongues that didn’t stop to ask for polite entrance. 

Draco made a soft noise into the kiss, curling his fingers into Harry’s messy hair and tilting his head so that they could delve deeper into eachother’s mouths. 

Harry growled slightly, playing with Draco’s lower lip before sucking his tongue back into his mouth in such a filthy way that Malfoy’s hips twitched in an aborted little half-thrust. 

A moan left Draco’s lips, which slowly turned into a whine as he hitched his leg up around Harry’s waist, gasping for air. He pulled the dark-haired boy closer, groaning quietly as he felt Harry’s strong hand grip his thigh and pull him closer. 

Harry ran his hand up and down Draco’s thigh, his fingers digging into the strong muscle there. He wrapped his other arm around Draco’s waist, playing with his tongue and curling the soft, wet muscles together. 

Draco gasped out Harry’s name between hitched, rushed breaths, his cock twitching against the other teen’s. “Harry-“ He whispered as the dark-haired boy swallowed the noise with a growl of his own. 

Eventually, through the fog of overwhelming pleasure, Harry heard someone clear their throat loudly. It didn’t appear to be the first time, and the throat-clearing kept getting louder.

The Boy-Who-Lived tore away from Draco, lips swollen, eyes dark and ravenous, and breath coming out harshly. “What?” He snapped, turning to face Ron.

Only then did he realize that they had an audience; and a large one, at that. Girls and guys alike were watching with wide eyes, whispers spreading through the crowd. 

Harry’s cheeks flushed pink as he looked around, and then to Ron, who was also a funny shade of red. 

“Uh... I’ll see you later, Draco.” Harry said slowly, turning back to the boy and giving him a once-over with his eyes. 

Draco let out a shaky breath, looking thoroughly debauched and out of breath (Not unlike some of the witches and wizards in the crowd around them). He nodded quickly and pulled Harry down by his collar, breath hot on his ear. “Prefect’s bathroom. Nine, tonight.” 

Harry shivered and nodded quickly as the other boy leaned away slowly. Their eyes met once more, and unspoken filthy promises passed through their gaze. He gave the blonde a tiny smirk before leaning away completely, fixing his disheveled clothing. “See you later, Draco.” He repeated, confidently this time. 

“See you, Harry.” Draco murmured in response, making himself look presentable. He glanced around the crowd before snapping: “What  _are_ you all staring at? Bugger off.” He cocked a brow and stomped off, head high like any other Malfoy. 

Harry grinned a bit to himself, his mind running wild with possibilities for later that night. His lips were still tingling from the intense kissing as he gave Ron a dazed smile. 

For the first time in his life, Harry was happy that his verbal filter had malfunctioned so beautifully. Tonight was going to be amazing; he could feel it. The Slytherin and the Griffindor. Harry and Draco. 

The thought made him smile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I’ll eventually fix them, probably.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you didn’t! (But don’t yell at me or I’ll probably cry)
> 
> Leave me a hundred dollars if you REALLY enjoyed ;)
> 
> BYe.


	2. What Happens in the Prefect’s Bathroom Stays in the Prefect’s Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco meet in the prefect’s bathroom, and sexy smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently people really wanted me to continue this one-shot and add the smut, so here I am!

Harry spent the rest of the day waiting for it to end, quite frankly. Nine o’clock, in the prefect’s bathroom... Just the thought of what Harry and Draco might do made him shiver in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. 

Ron, who was sitting in a chair across from Harry, spoke up. “You alright, mate? You’ve been like that all day... All zoned out and stuff.” 

Harry looked over and shrugged, kicking himself out of the dirty thoughts and nodding. “Yeah, I’m alright, thanks. Just thinking.” 

“I wonder what about.” Ron said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, mostly teasing. 

“Yeah, yeah... Have you  _seen_ Draco?” Harry asked, as if the reason for his daydreams were so very obvious. 

“Uh, yeah. I have. He looks like a used broom.” Ron snorted, now just straight-out teasing the green-eyed wizard. 

Harry laughed good-naturedly and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Ron. More for me.” He mumbled the second part under his breath, though he pretty much  _heard_ Ron’s eye roll without even glancing at the red-haired boy. 

 

—@—

 

Five o’clock passed. (Potions homework) 

 

Six. (Dinner)

 

Seven. (Shower) 

 

Eight. (Shower number two; one can’t be too clean, you know) 

 

At eight forty-five, Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak and headed out of the common room, into the dark corridors of Hogwarts. He was wary to not draw any attention to himself, despite the fact that he was invisible to the eye. 

Finally, Harry made it to the Prefect’s bathroom, standing outside the door and taking a few deep breaths. He was so excited and scared and nervous, all at the same time (and a few other feelings that he wouldn’t elaborate upon). 

He opened the door slowly and walked inside, looking around the dim room, bubbles floating up out of the bathtub (more like a small swimming pool, if anyone at school were to be  _completely_ honest). 

Immediately, Harry’s eyes fell upon the shadowy form of someone sitting in the water. The head turned, and light reflected off light blonde hair, and then- 

“Hey there, Potter. Didn’t know if you’d show up.” Draco said from his spot in the water, his toothy grin visible in the dim lighting. “Join me?” 

“Yeah, uh... for sure.” Harry said, a bit nervous still. He moved and pulled off his robes, followed by his shirt, pants, and (quickly) his boxers. He slid into the water beside Draco, aware of the stare he had received during his undressing. 

“So...” Draco said slowly, his head turning to take in the smooth planes of Harry’s chest with his eyes. 

The tension in the room was obvious, although now, instead of sparking metal in a microwave, ready to explode, it was a dark liquid honey dripping slowly down a black canvas. What they were going to do was obvious, now. Their intentions were shared with a single, barely-repressed, heated gaze. 

“We were interrupted.” Harry said slowly, his voice low, as if he was cautious to not rip them out of the deep, seductive thrum of the atmosphere surrounding their naked bodies.

Draco moved closer to Harry, his thigh touching the other boy’s. The blonde gazed at Harry, now able to make out his features in the mostly darkness. “Kiss me, Harry” He breathed out, his own voice deep with arousal and excitement, and maybe a bit of nerves (but Malfoys _obviously_  don’t get nervous about this kind of stuff). 

Harry nodded, his eyes dropping down to Draco’s lips before he leaned in slowly to brush their lips together. The arousal that had been simmering in Harry’s abdomen suddenly flared, but he was intent on keeping the kiss slow, on keeping _this_  slow. That didn’t mean it couldn’t be good, though. 

Harry kissed Draco slowly, so deeply, that both of the teen’s heads spun. He slowly tugged the blonde’s lower lip between his teeth, letting it go a moment after. 

Draco let out a shaky breath and parted his lips slightly for Harry, a quiet gasp coming up out of his throat. The kiss wasn’t particularly dirty, but the mentality of what they were going to do, alone in the dark, made every nerve in Draco’s body on edge. 

Harry just barely teased his tongue past the seam of Draco’s lips, before he leaned away and trailed his mouth down the Slytherin’s jaw slowly. He kissed under Draco’s ear, leaving a few, slow open-mouthed kisses there that made the blonde gasp. 

“Harry-“ Draco breathed out, his fingers finding their way into Harry’s mess of dark hair. “Please...” He whispered, tilting his head back and groaning quietly when Harry began to suck a mark onto his pale throat. Yeah, he was probably going to cum. Just like this. 

Harry hummed a bit against Draco’s neck, licking over a mark he’d made in the dip of his throat. “Want you too.” He breathed out, his hands slowly running down Draco’s body.

The Boy-Who-Lived attached his mouth to one of Draco’s nipples, sucking and licking slowly. When he twisted the nub between his teeth gently, the blonde let out a rather needy-sounding gasp, moving closer to Harry in the darkness.

Draco groaned quietly when Harry paid attention to his nipples, finding his way onto Harry’s lap, straddling him and arching slightly.

Harry unfortunately couldn’t go much further with his mouth, as the water cut the access to their bodies off around the abdomen; that certainly wouldn’t stop his hands, though. He trailed his hands down Draco’s soft stomach, wrapping one around the teen’s very erect cock. 

Draco gasped and arched up when Harry took his cock in hand, his eyes closing tightly. “Harry-“ He breathed out, feeling the Griffindor shift to take them both in hand. 

Harry hummed lowly in response, his mouth finding its way back to Draco’s long, pale neck. He groaned softly at the feeling of their cocks rubbing and sliding together slowly, arching a bit. 

Draco leaned down and needily pressed his lips to Harry’s, craning his neck to do so. This kiss was much fiercer, now that there was an endgame in sight. 

The Griffindor groaned as he twisted his wrist around them, playing with the heads of their cocks and squeezing him slightly as he jerked them off. His tongue found its way into Draco’s mouth, where it convinced the blonde’s tongue to join his own in a passionate tangle of  _soft_ and  _wet_ that made Harry moan quietly. 

Harry stroked them faster, feeding off the moans that left Draco’s mouth and were immediately swallowed by his own mouth. A moan of his name made him squeeze around their shafts a little, causing them to both arch and gasp, their teeth clacking together slightly. 

Draco would’ve laughed as their teeth clacked together, if he wasn’t currently being taken apart and put back together again by his enemy/friend/lover. He instead groaned, rocking his hips into Harry’s hand. Draco felt the fire burn hot and heavy in his stomach, the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching. “‘M close.” He breathed out into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry tried to nod, but instead moaned deeply in response, feeling the shudder that ran through Draco’s overheated body. The green-eyed boy was close as well, and every stroke along their shafts made him jolt and gasp. 

“Harry-“ Draco groaned when the Griffindor swiped his thumb along the head of his cock, the two sharing breaths and moans more than kissing at this point. 

One more stroke had the blonde tensing and shooting his load against Harry’s cock. He shivered and groaned as he came, hiding his face into the crook of the other’s neck. 

Draco’s orgasm effectively triggered Harry’s own orgasm, and the dark-haired boy groaned deeply, adding to the mess that was in the water around them. He gasped and stroked them in the aftermath, though looser and slower. 

Once Draco’s and Harry’s hips stopped moving, their eyes met slowly, and twin smiles spread along their lips. Now that they weren’t vying for release, they truly melted into each other and relaxed completely in the warm water. 

The air smelled like a rather delightful mix of sex and musk, with lavender mixed in as well, because of the bubble bath spell. 

“That... was really nice.” Harry breathed out, still trying to catch his breath completely. He smiled lazily at Draco, their eyes meeting almost shyly. 

“Very nice.” Draco murmured in response, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. It was funny; through the process of some fierce making out, and handjobs in the dark, Draco felt like he didn’t hate Harry as much as he had before. Or, actually, he didn’t hate him very much at all. Now that he thought about, he couldn’t think of a single think he disliked about the dark-haired wizard. 

Harry smiled, kissing Draco’s cheek as he let go of their spent cocks, sighing happily. “You know, I’m glad we’re good now. Wait... We’re good now, right? You don’t still wanna kill me or something?” He asked slowly. 

Draco laughed pleasantly, and Harry registered absently that that laugh was the first genuine one he’d heard from the blonde. 

“Yeah, we’re good, Harry.” He mumbled and chuckled a bit. “We’re actually really good.” 

 

—@—

 

The Griffindor and the Slytherin spent the next hour or so simply sitting in the water, talking and laughing until their eyelids simply wouldn’t stay open anymore. 

With shy smiles and fingers that kept ‘accidentally’ brushing together, they got out and dried off, getting dressed again. 

Harry couldn’t keep the almost sappy smile off his face as he walked back to his dorm, thinking about how Draco’s cheeks would go pink when he said something slightly mushy, and how his eyes lit up when he grinned. 

Later, lying in their respective beds in their dorms, a Griffindor and a Slytherin laid on their backs, staring up at their ceilings and grinning. 

Yeah, overall it had been a pretty good day, and Harry had a feeling that it was only the very beginning of something amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I’ll fix them, eventually. 
> 
> Leave me some love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! I’ll eventually fix them, probably.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you didn’t! (But don’t yell at me or I’ll probably cry)
> 
> Leave me a hundred dollars if you REALLY enjoyed ;)
> 
> BYe.


End file.
